


Blood Bath Confession

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is my first fic so please have mercy on me, This takes place before Ben’s death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Number Five has come to terms that he has fallen in love with his adoptive brother Ben. He decides that he with seclude his feelings to himself in hopes they go away. Unfortunately life throws a different plan at him.-I suck at summaries I’m so sorry. This takes place after the academy takes down the bank robbers and Ben Is covered in blood.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Blood Bath Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on Ao3. I don’t even wanna remember my Wattpad years 😬. I don’t exactly know where my liking to this ship started but it happened. I had read some stories including this ship before but most of them where smut, which I would rather not read. I decided to take matters into my own hand and right this here fic. I can’t make any promises this will be good but your suggestions or critiquing would be extremely helpful. Thank you so much and enjoy reading, luvs.

Number Six. The horror. Ben Hargreeves, Ben, or more recently know as love of my life. All the names Five has known Ben by. The last one given to him by five himself. Of course Ben doesn’t know of that one. Five added that one recently. He guesses it was always there for him, but he finally came to terms with it. He doesn’t plan on telling Ben because he isn’t sure he feels the same way. Sure he drops subtle hints here and there, leaving his hand on Ben’s shoulder longer then needed, or looking at him with longing gazes. Those are not much of hints tho they do stuff like that all the time there best friends have been since the could walk. They would lay with each other at night if one got scared, or cuddle with one another while hanging in either of their rooms. The plan was to never let him find out. Except things don’t always go according to plan.

-

Five stands with his brothers and sister as Luther tells Ben he needs to use his powers to take down the last of the bank robbers. 

“Do I really have to do this?” Ben asked. Five could hear the sacredness in his voice. Before they came Five told Ben everything would be alright and that his powers would most likely not be needed. He knew Ben didn’t like using them and that it hurt him. Five was wrong. He wished he could go over to Ben and hug him tell him it’s all right but he won’t. Of course the other siblings new Five had a soft spot for Ben but he would never publicly show it, instead he looked at Ben as if he was trying to send him a message telepathically.

“Come on, Ben. There’s more guys in the vault.”Luther tells him growing impatient. He probably wants to go home and run off somewhere with Allison. 

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Ben says aggravated. He walks towards the door but before opening it he turns back to look at Five. Five tries to give a reassuring smile and nod. Ben turns back and walks into the room shutting the door behind him. As Ben deals with the guys in the room they set the hostages free. When Five finishes he walks back towards the room where screams and monstrous noises can be heard. He prays Ben is alright. 

Moments later Ben appears outside the room again covered head to toe in blood. With shakey breath Ben says “Can we go home now?” Five let’s out a small chuckle before they all turned to exit the building. Five stays close to Ben knowing it will bring him some comfort. He places a hand on his middle back area leading him out. And they stay close when they are doing the interview for the reporters. Five can feel Bens nervousness so he pulls him in more if that’s even possible so there hip to shoulder. 

-

By the time they arrive back to the academy the blood on Ben is dried and his hair is all crusty. Five normally helps Ben clean up after wiping away dry blood from his arms or his head but this time Ben need more of then a few damp cloths to remove the blood. 

“Mom could you please run a bath, warm water please.” Five asks as he helps Ben to his room. “You know you don’t have to do this right? I’m okay” Ben tells Five. “I know when your lying Ben. I’m your best friend. When have I ever left you alone when you were scared? I’ll always be there.” Five assures him before pulling him into a light hug pulling away before Ben could get comfortable. Five reaches up to Bens hair and twists a piece around his fingers and continuing his line of speech. “Besides we need to do something about all the blood covering you.” Ben gives a sheepish smile and Five finds it utterly adorable. “Yeah it’s a bit of a problem” He says smacking away Fives hand. “I asked mom to run a bath, just take off your uniform and leave on the under stuff and I’ll help you get the blood off of your skin and out of your hair.” Five wanted it to sound helpful like he was reassuring him he was going to help not leave. Ben quickly obeys and starts to remove his uniform until he is stripped down into his boxers. This use to never make Five uncomfortable but after his new found feelings he feels like he is out of line. Yet this does not stop him from looking at the familiar scar on Ben’s stomach from where the monsters come from. He only realized he was staring when he heard Ben make a small lightly sounding cough. As Five left his trance he brought his eyes up to Ben’s. He reached out his hand and Ben took ahold before leading him towards the bathroom in which Grace had filled up the tub with warm bath water, left a towel or two and some soap. He gets Ben in just before Klaus can make a subtle wolf whistle. He turns around and locks the door. 

“The water shouldn’t be to hot but warm enough to relax your muscles. I’ll get the dust and blood off of you just relax okey?” Ben hums obliging to just being able to relax. Five takes one of the wash cloths near by puts some soap on it before taking Ben’s left hand and trying to rub the blood off. As he continues to clean the blood off he goes into thoughts. What if he actually lost Ben. What if the monster side was to strong and Ben couldn’t control in anymore. He would die not knowing how Five felt. He never was going to tell him but knowing it could really happen scared Five. Five was pulled again from his thoughts from hearing the mention of his name. “Five.. Five... Five you are hurting me stop.” Ben pleads as Five comes to reality again stopping the pressure he was applying while rubbing the blood off. “Sorry” he mumbles. “That’s the second time I have seen you loose focus again today, are you alright?” Ben sounds concerned, he shouldn’t be the one concerned he should be relaxing after all he was the one with the monstrous beings and covered in blood. “Yeah, Yeah I’m alright just thinking.” Five makes his way to Ben’s hair now having cleaned off the rest of the blood on his skin. “You know you ca. Always talk to me, Five.” “Shh be quiet I’m the one taking care of you.” Ben knows he is he is always the one taking caring of him. Never the roles reversed. “I know but I’m just saying if you want to talk, I’m always here.” Five runs his fingers through Ben’s hair humming a response. Ben lets his eyes flutter as he feels Fives fingers run through it the blood washing out. Five let’s out a sigh of contentment at how he sees Ben when his fingers are in his hair. “I know you wanna make sure I’m okey I am. As long as your okey, I’m okay. I care about you a lot Ben.” By now the bath tub water was red from all the blood, but Ben was clean. He sat up straight and turned to look at Five, taking his hand in his. Sparks tingle through both of their hands, “I care about you too. You being okay should not revolve around me. It should be on how you feel. I just want you to be alright. Your my best friend.” And before he could stop himself it slipped. 

“What if I don’t wanna be best friends.” He doesn’t say it loud but loud enough for Ben to hear it. Ben let’s go of Fives hand slowly sinking his back under water, his face looks as though he had been stabbed. He looked hurt. “No no.. you’ve got it wrong..” Five tries to explain. “No I get it it’s to much I know, tired of taking care of the scared kid with monsters for a stomach.” Ben lowers his head and stands up droplets of blood water dripping off of him as he grabs for a towel rapping it around his waste and stepping around Five, but not before Five can grab his wrist. He pulls Ben back around, and looks Ben in the eyes before speaking. 

“I didn’t mean that I wanted to stop being friend all together. I want more then that.” Five looks away from Ben’s eyes and towards the ground at Ben’s toes now standing in a small puddle made of water droplets. “I want to be able to be there for you, and hold you when you are scared. I wanted to be able to hold you at night when we are tired and trying to fall asleep. I’m scared of loosing you every time you use your skill. Fear of you being over powered and the monster taking control. You are the most important person to me. My waking thought and my sleepy time dreams. I wanna be able to hold your hand, and hug you until we pass out, I wanna kiss the adorably soft pink lips you have that I can’t seem to stop looking at. I like you in more the a friend way and I know this might ruin our friendship but I had to tell you.” Five still looks down scared of how Ben would react or look on his face. He slowly feels Ben pull out of Fives grip that was still on his wrist. He is done for he thinks. That’s until her feels Ben’s hand raise his head up and into a chaste kiss. It was short and sweet for a first kiss. He was right from his thoughts about Ben’s lips they were soft and smooth. As Ben pulled away Five stares at him mouth parted only a little ways. “I like you too, you idiot.” Five let’s out a little noises sounding like the word what. “I like you too. I already figured we liked each other we act more like a couple then best friends. I just thought you were to scared to admit it and I didn’t wanna push on it.” Five blinks in astonishment at Ben. He tries to make out a few words but can’t manage them. Ben let’s put a soft chuckle before going back in for another kiss. This one is longer then before but just as nice. They find a rhythm not shorty after and they are left there kissing in the bathroom. One fully clothed and the other nothing but a towel around his waist and his boxers. 

-

Later that night after Five had refound his words they had talked and decided on giving a relationship a try. They were found that night in Fives room cuddled together by Grace. She had smiled at the two boys happy they had each other and slowly shut the door on to the room. As she walked down the hall content the boy both realized their feelings she muttered “Boys will be Boys.”


End file.
